Santa Daddy?
by KittyTheDemonHostess
Summary: Redo from my KamiKari519 account. Kaito just can't wait for presents this year. What happens when he decides to sneak out of bed and listens to 'Santa' and his Mama talking late at night? Gaara/OC, don't like don't read.


**Redo from my other account. I just had to! I don't own Naruto but I own Kaiya and Kaito. Hope you like~~!**

* * *

><p>Kaiya looked over her shoulder at the five year old boy who was currently throwing a bit of a tantrum with a very paitent smile.<p>

"But I wanna open 'em now!" Kaiya refrained from giggling at the boy's antics.

"No, Kaito. You have to wait until tomorrow." The little boy then looked up with tears in his honey brown eyes, though they were fake.

"But Mama~~!" Kaiya was about to reprimand Kaito when the door opened. Entering was none other than the Kazekage himself.

"Hello, Gaara." Kaiya greeted her husband with a bright smile. He was about to reply when he felt something grip his leg. Looking down, Gaara saw Kaito.

"Daddy~~!" Gaara looked at his son, slightly confused.

"What's going on, Kaito?"

"Mama won't let me open presents!" The red haired man sighed. He went through this last year too.

"Because you can't until Christmas. You can wait one more day, Kaito."

"But, I-"

"Enough, Kai. It's time to get ready for bed." Kaito let out a whine before he voiced his rebellion.

"No~~! Dad-!"

"Listen to your mother."

"Yes, Daddy." Kaito pouted and slumped upstairs to his room to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Kaiya and Gaara watched the boy go upstairs as Kaiya hugged her husband's waist.<p>

"So. What's up?" The two looked at each other for a moment before Kaiya rested her head on Gaara's shoulder.

"I'm meeting some of the guys tonight before they leave in the morning."

"Okay. Just don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try not to. I make no promises for anyone else. I'll see you later." Gaara gave Kaiya a quick kiss then headed back out the door.

"Have fun! Love you!"

"Bye." Without another word, Gaara left and Kaiya went upstairs to try and get her moody son to go to bed. At least he was just one kid. He couldn't do much.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...<em>

Kaito snuck downstairs as quietly as possible. He'd be darned if he didn't see how many presents he would get and not open at least one. Kaito was about to enter the living room before he heard his mom laugh.

"Haha! S-stop! Tha-That tickles!"

"You normally don't complain."

"Oh, you!" Kaito saw his mom smack someone's arm. Peeking in just a bit more, he saw a bright red suit with white, fluffy trim on the cuffs, the collar and hem of the coat. The person was taller than his Mama, so it had to be a guy. The guy looked familiar, though...

_Santa? No, it can't be. He looks too much like Daddy and Daddy isn't what Mama told me Santa looked like. Unless..._

"Oh, and here's the rest of the gifts." Kaito stopped thinking and started listening from behind the hall, so he wouldn't get caught for being out of bed.

"Wow, he's not spoiled at all." Kaito heard his mom laugh quietly and 'Santa' chuckle.

"Not at all. I'll put 'em under in a bit. I want some of my present first."

After Gaara spoke, he hugged Kaiya's waist and kissed her neck. She giggled and kissed him back. Kaiya was tempted to take off the getup he was wearing since he came home.

Apparently, Naruto and the others had dared him to put on the suit in order to get what presents there were for Kaito. Even so, she thought it was cute... well, at least without the hat, which she had taken off already.

"Shh, we can't wake Kaito. Let's go, okay?" Kaiya, arm hooked around Gaara's waist, followed him to their room, unaware that their five year old had heard the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Kaito listened with wide eyes, unsure of how to make of what he was hearing.<p>

_Santa sure~ looked and sounded like Daddy... What... what's going on?_

Kaito snuck back upstairs, completely undetected, and lay in bed thinking about his mom and 'Santa' until he finally fell back asleep. Boy, did his mother have some explaining to do tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Morning...<em>

Kaiya sat on the living room couch, still in her T-shirt and shorts that she slept in. She was drinking her coffee at the moment and soon heard a soft 'thud' of footsteps that were only Kaito's.

"Good morning, Kai. Merry Christmas." She greeted with her normal smile.

"Merry Christmas, Mama..." Kaiya looked at her son with concern, seeing him hanging his head in tiredness and confusion.

"Are you okay? You don't sound good."

"I'm okay! Really, Mama!" Kaiya blinked in surprise at Kaito's sudden perkiness. Something wasn't quite right, but she couldn't tell what.

"Alright... How about you start opening presents while we wait for Daddy?"

"Uh... sure..." Kaito and Kaiya sat on the floor just as Gaara came from the bedroom.

"Mornin' you two." The Kazekage said as he approached his wife and son, scratching his head in sleepiness.

"Mornin', hun. Merry Christmas."

"You too." Gaara bent down and kissed his wife, Kaito simply staring at them cautiously. Oh, were they gonna be in trouble when they find out about 'Santa' last night.

"I'm gonna get coffee. Go ahead and start."

"Alright. Go on, Kai."

"Kay..." Kaito pulled up a gift as Gaara left the room. When the Kazekage was gone, Kaito turned to his mother before opening his first gift.

"Mama. What does Santa look like?" Kaiya looked at her son in surprise before answering.

"Don't you remember? He's an old, fat man with a big, red suit and hat that carries a big bag of presents to good kids one night a year. I tell you that story every time before Christmas."

"I know. Um... What about how Santa delivers presents? How does he do that?"

"Uh.. He carries the presents around the world in his sleigh that's pulled by nine reindeer and comes through the chimney, or vent in the case of the village, and leaves the presents in the homes then goes back out the same way. Kaito, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, there is. You lied!"

"What? Subaku no-"

"I saw you and Santa last night! You let him in! I didn't see the sleigh or reindeer or anything else like that!"

Kaiya looked at her son in nothing but shock. _This_ she was not prepared for.

"Wait... why were you-"

"And why does Santa look like Daddy? You told me he was a fat old man, but I saw him hugging and kissing you and he was skinny and I didn't see gray hair! I saw red hair like Daddy's under the hat!"

Kaiya swore her jaw had dropped to the floor. So, Kaito _**did**_ sneak downstairs after bedtime last night. She thought she was seeing things. Gaara then started to walk in, taking a big sip of his coffee. Before Kaiya could stop him, Kaito began to speak.

"Daddy! I saw Mama kissing and hugging Santa last night!"

_"PPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTT!"_ Gaara spat out his coffee then started coughing for a moment before he started laughing. Kaiya glared at her husband.

"You're not helping, Gaara."

"Hahahahaha! Y-You deal with this. I-I can't! Tha-that's just too funny."

"Gaara! Get back here and help me!" Kaiya yelled after the Kazekage, who was still laughing as he went back to the kitchen.

"Mama! Why were you kissing Santa last night?"

"I-I, uh..." Kaiya blushed slightly while trying to figure out how to explain Gaara's costume and scold the five year old for being out after bedtime last night.

Gaara watched his son and wife from the kitchen, both trying to figure things out. 'Merry Christmas' indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! This fic is based off the song 'Santa Looked A Lot Like Daddy' by Brad Paisley. Look it up, I don't own the song. Merry Christmas everyone!<strong>


End file.
